five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Jugram Haschwalth
Introduction Jugram Haschwalth (ユーグラム・ハッシュヴァルト, Yūguramu Hasshuvaruto) is a Quincy and the Wandenreich's Sternritter Grandmaster (星十字騎士団最高位 (シュテルンリッター・グランドマスター), shuterunrittā gurandomasutā; Japanese for "Highest-Ranked of the Band of Star-Cross Knights") with the designation "B" - "The Balance". He is also the advisor to Emperor Yhwach and the substitute as the monarch when Yhwach sleeps, as well as the second-in-command of the Wandenreich. Yhwach refers to him as his "other half". After his revival by the Coalition, due to his position as Sternritter Grandmaster, Haschwalth holds a very high ranking position within the Coalition as one of its commanders. Personality While speaking in a much more casual manner to Yhwach than some, Haschwalth still retains a highly respectful tone. He is very loyal to Yhwach, preventing another Sternritter from recklessly entering Yhwach's chambers in outrage of his chosen successor and calmly stating it is Yhwach's decision to name the successor, not his own,15 as well as believing that he (and everyone else) is prepared and willing to live and die for Yhwach's continued existence. When he realized that Uryū Ishida was not willing to sacrifice anything to gain power from Yhwach, Haschwalth flew into a rage and attempted to slaughter the young Quincy. Haschwalth is quite confident in his abilities: when the Wandenreich invades Soul Society for a second time, Haschwalth confronts Captain-Commander Shunsui Kyōraku and declares they will instantly exterminate the enemy army. Haschwalth is a man who firmly believes in balance, implying that a fight must be fair and that if one's life is saved by good luck, it will be terminated with an equal amount of misfortune. He acted on this and attacked a fellow Sternritter despite the disadvantages it posed in doing so on the battlefield. He is perceptive to figure out Uryū's reason of joining the Wandenreich simply to avenge his mother's death, and seemed rather displeased when Uryū showed shock at being informed that he drank Yhwach's blood and attained a piece of the Father of the Quincy's soul. While in possession of Yhwach's power at night, Haschwalth is much more emotional and blunt than usual. As a child, Haschwalth was very calm and unflappable, even when dealing with an outgoing and pompous boy like Bazz-B. He lacked confidence in his own abilities, having agreed with Bazz-B's assessment of him as a loser, and felt uncomfortable around his uncle, who would beat him if he did not bring home at least one rabbit every day for food. However, he formed a strong friendship with Bazz-B when the latter decided to take him under his wing. As a teenager, he remained somewhat timid, having been disturbed by Bazz-B's enthusiastic reaction to learning about the Sternritter and attempting to convince him to leave after they were initially denied entry into the group. However, after learning of his nature as Yhwach's other half and joining the Sternritter, Haschwalth became the cold and firm man he is today. Despite severing ties with his former companion, he always held onto Bazz-B's emblem as a token of their friendship. 'Bleach Manga(History)' Jugram was born 1000 years ago somewhere in the Living World/Earth. At some point as a child met a child by the name of Bazz-B who had followed him when the latter was hunting rabbits, one of which he shot with his Spirit Weapon after Haschwalth failed to do so himself. Bazz-B criticized Haschwalth's skill, and when asked who he was, told Haschwalth to introduce himself first while inadvertently revealing his own name, prompting Haschwalth to introduce himself in turn. Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail Campaign Battle in the Dark Arc Tenrou Arc Relationships Sternritter Powers and Abilities As the Sternritter Grandmaster, Yhwach's "other half" and the second-in command of the Wandenreich, Haschwalth is presumably the second strongest fighter, (behind Yhwach). According to Bazz-B, Haschwalth is held in very high regard, due to his position as the Sternritter Grandmaster within the Coalition, only behind Yhwach. As Nodt has hinted that Haschwalth would be immune to Conqueror's Haki, '''as only those with strong will power would be only to withstand it and while As Nodt was immune to Boa Hancock '''Conqueror's Haki, he stated his willpower was only surpassed by Haschwalth. Even Yhwach stated that even though the Acts Of Order, Monkey D Luffy and Natsu Dragneel, were able to defeat the extremely powerful Sternritter Royd Lloyd, they were not at Jugram's level yet. The Balance (世間調和 (ザ・バランス), Za Baransu; Japanese for "World Harmony"): Haschwalth can take the misfortune that occurs within his sphere of influence and disperse it to those that have experienced good fortune, which he believes maintains balance in the world. All the "misfortune" that would occur to him personally is redirected into his Freund Schild; consequently, all "good fortune" that an opponent experiences in inflicting wounds upon him will be wreaked back upon them in equal magnitude as "misfortune", and the "misfortune" that he experiences merely gets deflected and absorbed into his Freund Schild, causing his opponent to experience even more "misfortune". Power Sharing: Haschwalth is considered by Yhwach to be his "other half" because he, like Yhwach, is a Quincy who possesses the ability to "impart". Prior to Haschwalth's birth, not a single Quincy who possesses the same ability as Yhwach had been born in the 200 years since Yhwach's birth. Unlike other Quincy, he is not naturally capable of creating a Heilig Bogen or Heilig Pfeil '''because he cannot absorb Reishi from his surroundings to make himself powerful or form weapons; he can only "give" to those around him. While Yhwach acquires power by bestowing an ability, allowing its wielder to cultivate it, and then taking it back, Haschwalth is incapable of this. * '''Power Amplification: Simply by being in another Quincy's presence, Haschwalth can increase their power. He was able to enhance Bazz-B's powers, causing them to develop at an incredible rate. Sleep Induced Power Swapping: Haschwalth and Yhwach are two sides of a balanced scale. While Yhwach returns to being the 'Father of the Quincy', Haschwalth takes up the 'Mask of the Ruler' in his stead. Both Haschwalth and Yhwach are connected; once night falls and Yhwach falls asleep, his power will switch places with that of Haschwalth’s. By Haschwalth's admission, his own power is more suited toward combat than Yhwach's. * The Almighty (全知全能 (ジ・オールマイティ), Ji Ōrumaiti; Japanese for "All-Knowing"): At night, when Yhwach falls asleep, the first power that Haschwalth acquires is The Almighty, signified by his irises and pupils splitting into three. ** Nigh-Omniscience: With The Almighty, Haschwalth can see into the future, as Yhwach can. However, he does not appear to have full control over the power, preventing him from seeing every possible future like Yhwach can. Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, he primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons. As a child and teenager, however, Haschwalth was completely unable to condense Reishi into weapons, forcing him to rely on a regular sword and bow. As an adult, he can gradually absorb Reishi in a way that is virtually unnoticed by others. * Hirenkyaku Expert: During his fight with Bazz-B, Haschwalth moved so fast that his movements and attacks were unseen until well after he had made them. The Key (鍵を, Kagiwo): Haschwalth can summon a passageway to the Royal Realm through unknown means. To do so, Haschwalth draws and raises his sword above his head, causing light to shine from the tip and cast a white Hagal rune on the ground. Haschwalth, Yhwach, and Uryū used this to travel to the Royal Realm in the form of a damaging beam of light that released a discharge of energy strong enough to blow away and separate surrounding combatants. Shadow: Haschwalth can create a large portal in the shape of a six-pointed cross by generating a shadow in his hand before dropping it into the ground. Soldat can move through this portal to invade areas. Keen Intellect: Master Swordsman: Enhanced Durability: 'Enhanced Reflexes: ' '''Immense Spiritual Power: '''As the Sternritter Grandmaster and the second in command of the Wandenreich, Haschwalth holds an immense amount of spiritual energy. Even as a teenager, Haschwalth managed to remain standing when Yhwach exerted his immense spiritual energy on those near him, despite almost everyone else, including Bazz-B, being forced to lie flat on the ground from the sheer pressure. This is due to him being Yhwach's "other half". Category:Sternitter Category:Wandenreich Category:Quincy Category:Coalition Category:Coalition Commander Category:Bleach (Series) Category:Male Category:Immense Power Category:SSS-Class Fighters Category:Titles/NIcknames Category:Swordsmen Category:Rulers Category:Schutzstaffel Category:Subordinates of an Act of Chaos Category:Military Personnel